kingdomfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenebris
"Haven't you ever lost anything?" "More than I'll ever know." --'Tenebris '''to '''Kaizer' in "Sunken Ships, Loose Lips" Tenebris was an Oracle allied with the Heroes during the events of KingdomFall, an amnesiac who possesses the power of the Keyblade as well as powerful precognitive abilities. He served as one of the major protagonists of the series, actively working towards averting The Long Night. Despite the destruction of the mainland, he continues to work in secrecy towards the salvation of the realm, and his primary ambition remains to unravel the Truth and acquire the knowledge for himself. History Tenebris grew up with a troupe of actors, traveling through the Far East across the Jagged Sea. Born to a Fortune Teller who fell in love with a sell-sword bodyguard. Tenebris's mother displayed an absentminded personality, her powers of precognition allowing the woman to glimpse into people's futures. Less still is known about Tenebris's father, except that he was a capable Keyblade Wielder who loved Tenebris's mother very much. His skills with the Keyblade served to protect the troupe from danger as they journeyed across the land. Spending his childhood traveling with the troupe, Tenebris lacked any extraordinary abilities as a boy despite his parentage. It would not be until some years later that Tenebris would discover the first of his powers, the troupe falling prey to a curious brood of dark creatures. With his father fending off the monsters, Tenebris and his mother came under attack, forcing the boy to call upon a Keyblade of his own to protect her. His adolescent years would be spent training under the guidance of his father, mastering this powerful weapon he had inherited. Honing his skills with the Keyblade, Tenebris also displayed the gift of precognition in private, struggling for much of his childhood to understand the terrible visions he often glimpsed. Growing into a capable warrior and continuing to travel the world with his peculiar family. Several years would pass before the troupe would experience another brush with the dark creatures, known throughout the realm as Heartless. Their numbers and blood lust far exceeding any encounter prior to that night, and the hordes inevitably overwhelmed both Tenebris and his father. The following morning Tenebris roused himself, alone in a verdant glade of forest, his memories of the terrible evening prior having been lost to him. With two Keyblades now under his command, the amnesia stricken survivor disappeared deep into the woods with his ledger stained red and a heavy weight on his heart, though he may never learn of it's circumstance. For five years following the evening of his rebirth, Tenebris wandered from the Crescent Slopes to the Free Provinces, eventually coming to find himself in Aurelia during the fated year of KingdomFall. The Keyblade Wielder had been present in Veilfall Village during the bandit attack that would bring the Heroes together, journeying with his newfound allies into the Eastern Forest, and eventually into the heart of the Flatlands. Tenebris actively sought to unravel the secrets surrounding the strange contagion that had ravaged the East, encountering a mysterious woman with the power of the Keyblade and her terse companion. As a result of his involvement following the cataclysm that would swallow the realm, Tenebris has become a key player in the events surrounding the struggle for the entire world. Personality Tenebris is a man haunted by the ghosts of his failures, a lifetime of glimpsing into the mists of fate leaving him somewhat deranged and manic. Despite this however he commands a reputation as a very honorable individual, to the respect of his allies and the scorn of his enemies. He strives to protect the innocent and defend the weak, experiencing great remorse whenever his involvement in any conflict results in the injury or death of bystanders. His honor however does not preclude him from wrath or disdain, Tenebris himself possessing a deep hatred for all those he believes to act outside the realm of righteousness, particular those who do not value the lives of innocents. Among any of his vices the worst could easily be described as his temper, Tenebris proving quick to anger and easily provoked into conflicts if he feels an injustice has been committed. This more often than not leads him into circumstances he is ill-prepared for, the virtuous Keyblade Wielder seldom finding an easy conquest with his many opponents. Through and through however he has demonstrated an indomitable will, and a steadfast conviction in his own moral code. His reckless approach at dispensing justice quickly garnered the Keyblade Wielder his most well known moniker by which many individuals know him as, 'This Honorable Fool'. Beyond his anger Tenebris can also be described as a power hungry individual, initially a man of low birth and little status, he demonstrates an insatiable appetite for strength and influence, all in an effort to avert the doomed future he has always predicted in his dreams. As an ally Tenebris has demonstrated a great deal of compassion, caring for his friends and partners in the battle for the realm. He takes a great personal stance on their safety, wanting to protect as many as he can from the dangers that threaten the world over. As an enemy however he has proven himself more of a force of nature, pursuing those wicked agents that would threaten the integrity of the kingdom with ruthless abandon. His mercy knows only those who have shown it in themselves to be capable of redemption. Ultimately the Keyblade Wielder understands the impending danger of the Long Night, forgoing all other vendettas in the interest of preservation. He has on every occasion preferred to convert and recruit his enemies if he is able, seeking to amass as many capable warriors in preparation for the the trials to come. Tenebris has as of yet displayed a singular intimacy with Lillith, the Nobody of Aqua. The two of them share an unconditional love for one another, the latter considering Tenebris to be her best friend. He adopted a role as her impromptu mentor upon the fledgling hero's introduction to the Deciders, his stance on the autonomy of Nobodies endearing the wayward Keyblade Wielder. He in turn appears to genuinely appreciate her blunt and somewhat reckless approach to life, her presence having the effect of bolstering his resistance to traumatic visions. The pair of them have since shown an utter conviction to one another, Lillith's unexpected imprisonment prompting Tenebris to wage war on Abaddon in the Free Provinces at one point. Appearance Tenebris has undergone a variety of transformations since his journey as Hero began, some more forced than others. Initially he appeared as an individual of average height, sporting shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail with spiky bangs hanging over his face. His eyes had a dull blue coloration with defined bags under them, often owing to his lack of proper rest and occasional exposure to disconcerting visions. His features often sharpened drastically and with little provocation, otherwise remaining subdued regardless of whatever urgent business might be occurring. During his introduction to the group he donned a simple black shirt and pants with sturdy boots to cover his feet, the Keyblade Wielder wore his trusty black duster over the ensemble, relying on the plating sewn into the garment for protection. Upon contracting severe Phazon Sickness, Tenebris spent a brief period as a Carrier. As a result of his brush with the mutagenic agent he gained a sickly pale tinge to his complexion, his eyes completely losing their coloration of the schlera and iris. Despite this he still gained noticeable blue pupils upon concentrating his energy. Further exposure during later conflicts caused him to unintentionally merge with Horizons, granting the Oracle a drastically mutated right arm comprised of phazon infused matter. The new appendage sported barbed fingertips and very pronounced 'veins' of phazon running the length of it's musculature, the most notable feature of the arm being a dozen eyeballs embedded into the flesh along the top of the arm, two of the eyes residing on the top of the hand and the palm respectively. These eyes moved about in their 'sockets' independently of one another, bearing a blue tinged schlera and a black slit like pupil reminiscent of a reptile. During this period of altered stage of his appearance Tenebris adopted a pair of tinted glasses to conceal his eyes, equipping an unwieldy metal gauntlet over his entire right arm comprised of heavy rings of metal secured in place with self-locking bolts. This apparatus served to keep his power in check as well as mitigate the auditory hallucinations he suffered as a result of the arm. Following his incarceration at the hands of Caais, Tenebris suffered the loss of his mutated arm. His body warped drastically as a result of undergoing the transformation into an Arbiter, thereby purging all traces of Phazon from his body. Tenebris's complexion regained it's living pallor, his eyes returning to their normal dull blue as he abandoned his bulky adornment and glasses. During the Abaddon Arc the newly forged Arbiter discarded his battle weary duster in favor of a more ostentatious alternative, comprised of a reinforced black material, the duster proved capable of producing a magic sigil on the back in the form of a spider with it's two most forward limbs extending down the sleeves of the coat. In this form Tenebris demonstrated the ability to generate eight non-reflective limbs with a similar appearance to spider legs, opting to keep the 'legs' concealed beneath his coat unless they were deemed necessary. For a brief period he also utilized a pair of specially constructed prosthesis in the place of his arms, keeping the formidable weaponry concealed with his duster sleeves. By the conclusion of the Abaddon Arc, Tenebris had lost his bodily modifications due to the circumstances of a resurrection. His wholly organic composition persisted thanks to a powerful regenerative capability, and the Keyblade Wielder discarded his wardrobe for a final time. With most of his hair cut short save for a set of unkempt bangs, Tenebris also allowed a short beard to grow out, resulting in a drastic change in appearance. The bags beneath his eyes grew more pronounced in the year following the KingdomFall Crisis, and he favored instead a black, high collared robe over his base attire. The coat reaching down to his calves and buttoning over his front, with wide, long sleeves able to conceal his hands entirely in a resting position. The aforementioned garment appeared to be stitched with luminescent purple sigils and other eclectic markings. Tenebris' eyes also became nonexistent during his manifestations and false realities, absent in his shadowy, recessed sockets. Powers and Abilities Singularity(Tokui-Ten)-''Tenebris possesses an acute proficiency with his Singularity magic, allowing him to manipulate the forces of gravity around himself and others. This manipulation can range from slight increases in gravitational force to crushing amounts of gravity in a limited space, he can also utilize this manipulation to tamper with the energies in the air around himself and others, augmenting his own abilities and even creating powerful singularities in space. * '''Singularity: Awful Weight(Tokui-ten:Hidoi taiju)-''Tenebris concentrates, allowing him to increase the amount of gravity influencing an area. This ability can double the intensity of Earth's normal gravitational field, producing more intense gravity as Tenebris concentrates. He is able to easily exert double the normal amount of gravity on Earth(2G) with the most intense surges reaching levels as high as five hundred times the normal gravity(500G), this ability has been utilized to both subdue and utterly crush his enemies, trapping them beneath the lethal gravitational forces which are easily capable of collapsing organs and shattering bones. * '''Singularity: Heavy Thoughts(Tokui-ten:Hebi shiko)-Tenebris makes physical contact with an opponents head, creating a compact singularity within their gray matter, dealing lethal and unavoidable damage to the individual's brain. This ability has been seen to incapacitate enemies as well by cutting off the flow of blood to their heads. * Singularity: Inverse Impact(Tokui-ten:Gyaku inpakuto)-Tenebris concentrates energy into his strikes, creating deliberately unstable singularities at the point of impact. These singularities experience controlled collapses to inflict additional damage with each of his attacks, debilitating his enemies. Tenebris has been shown to use this power in conjunction with bare handed strikes in addition to swings with his Keyblades. The process of creating and destroying these singularities has been described as exhausting, it's destructive power limiting Tenebris's stamina during lengthy conflicts. * Singularity: Prejudice(Tokui:Henken)-Tenebris focuses the gravitational magic at his disposal, allowing him to affect certain individuals with his attacks while overlooking others. This ability proves especially useful in large skirmishes in which he wants to avoid harming his allies, as he utilized this power on both occasions that Pressure Graveyard activated, saving many of the Heroes from being drawn into an event horizon. * Singularity: God's Anchor(Tokui-ten:Kami no anka)-Tenebris utilizes Gravity to crush and restrict the channels normally used for long ranged teleportation magic, preventing his enemies from escaping the battlefield indefinitely. * Singularity: Bottomless Hole(Tokui-ten:Sokonashi ana)-Tenebris creates an intense singularity, deploying the slow moving projectile in a straight line. The singularity will expand into a small black hole upon contacting enough resistance, swallowing up everything in it's horizon for an intermittent amount of time before collapsing shut. This attack can prove incredibly taxing for the Arbiter, having never deployed more than one in a single day during the events of KingdomFall. Since the KingdomFall Crisis however, Tenebris gained the power to employ up to three singularities daily, having since learned to close and direct them at will as well. Arma-Like many of the Heroes and Villains, Tenebris possesses a powerful outsider as his ally in combat, known as Folie a Deux. This mysterious doppleganger manifests as a disembodied torso, bearing much sharper, exaggerated features than his likeness along with a perpetual, leering smile. It's spiked bangs are parted to the left and it's exposed eye remains shrouded in shadows masking the sunken flesh around the socket. After becoming Corrupt, Folie became imperceptible to everyone else besides Tenebris himself, presenting a previously unseen characteristic among Arma. Folie also gained the ability to become a large Deinopis, albeit one that was still impossible for others to glimpse until they are trapped inside Tenebris's Perdition. When seen from the perspective of Tenebris, Folie appears hazy and insubstantial regardless of his chosen form, often flickering in and out of sight in the Material Plane. * Predatory-This Arma no longer protects it's master in the manner it once did, lacking a physical form with which to absorb impacts or redirect attacks. Even still it possesses what could perhaps be described as a singularly driven temperament, hunting down and maiming whichever prey Tenebris deems fit. Unlike other Arma, Folie has no means of harming or killing opponents in the real world, instead it can only act as an independent combatant within the confines of the Perdition illusion. Once immersed in this false realm however, the Arma demonstrates a cold and efficient brutality, displaying utmost effectiveness when pitted against entities who are already disoriented and demoralized. As an apparition inside Tenebris's world, Folie continues to exhibit apparent invulnerability to conventional damage, it will however evade and escape enemies who are aware of it's presence. This serves no other purpose beyond affording it more surprise attacks, presumably with the intent to terrify and mentally fatigue it's prey. Once a subject has either been driven to a hysterical state or has succumbed to exhaustion, Folie will attempt to perforate their body, inflicting agonizing yet non fatal wounds in order to encourage slower exsanguination. However at Tenebris's discretion is may also sever the prey's spine, coiling it's legs around the head and neck before violently wrenching the vertebrae loose. The latter scenario results in a much quicker death. Corruption(Oshoku)-Tenebris learned the truth to synthesizing Corruption, a terrible mutagen supposedly created by Master Xehanort. Following a critical juncture he chose to fashion his own body into a vessel for the same sinister substance, vying for a means to defeat the Keyblade Master during the KingdomFall Crisis. Although the ordeal never concluded with confrontation, Tenebris remained one of the few with control over this malevolent energy along with Lillith and Dark Isaac. His transformation is regarded in many ways as an ascension from Dark Matter, representing the next phase of evolution between the aforementioned substance and Phazon. What is certain is that Corruption has imbued the Keyblade Wielder with powers beyond the scope of most entities, and it's ultimate price, if any, has yet to be paid. The drastic rewiring to his own internal composition places the reborn Tenebris well outside the realm of Arbiters, though the finer points of his new form have yet to be fully understood. * Immunity to Phazon-Tenebris boasts a previously unseen immunity to Phazon, his body exhibiting no reactions whatsoever while immersed in even the strongest concentrations of the mutagenic agent. Unlike artificially Arbiters, Abominations like Tenebris can rewrite sources of Phazon into Corruption, however his particular composition prevents the Keyblade Wielder from purging the vile material in any capacity. That being said he may still act as a suitable purifier in a roundabout fashion, provided he can convert and then absorb any phazon he encounters. His internal structure also demonstrates a particular resistance to the volatile effects of Light Energy as well, making him difficult if not impossible to destroy from being exposed to weak or insufficient amounts of the energy. * Corrupt Manifestation-Tenebris lacks any concrete means of generating or channeling Corruption, at least in the physical sense. Unlike his fellow Abominations, the Keyblade Wielder instead seems to be better suited at focusing this energy into powerful currents of energy, placing his opponents into powerful illusions and even creating false realities. The power of these manifestations should never be discounted, carrying the potential for more destruction and carnage than any beam or blast his counterparts to hope to generate, provided Tenebris can muster the guile and ruthlessness to utilize these spaces to their fullest. * Regeneration-Tenebris possesses acutely heightened metabolic processes, owed to his anatomy as an Abomination. As such he is able to reconstruct soft tissues and even regrow missing portions of his anatomy almost instantaneously, provided he has time and vitality to spare. The Corruption produced inside of him will induce rapid cellular growth when the need is present, granting him regeneration roughly on par with the majority of the regenerative Heroes. Like most regenerative entities however, he can exhaust his capability to regrow and replenish through extensive fighting or continued and severe bodily harm. When this happens it simply requires enough time to return to it's normal rate. * Corruption Transfusion-Tenebris has demonstrated, intentionally or otherwise, the ability to infect creatures and entities with Corruption. The most notorious instance of this shift occurred when Elena had her own genomes rewritten following his transformation, all without Tenebris himself exerting any conscious change. This alludes greatly to his nature as some sort of Alpha Abomination as it were, a progenitor who could ultimately be linked to the fates of any individuals he created during his time as an Arbiter. This does not seem to function both ways however as Dark Isaac became corrupted just prior to Tenebris's transformation. * Keen Senses-Even as an Abomination, Tenebris retains his symbiotic link to his Arma. Folie continues to provide his master with a sort of omnipresent awareness in regards to his environment, and it has already been observed that the two can share direct line of sight, with Tenebris benefiting far more from this joint perception. Keyblade Wielding-Tenebris inherited the power of the Keyblade from his father, acquiring another of the mythical weapons upon the night of losing his memory, the circumstances still unbeknownst to himself. Such dangerous tools make him a fearsome opponent to the many outsiders that threaten the balance of light and darkness in the realm. These twin weapons present a formidable threat in close quarters, the Arbiter utilizing an aggressive style of combat that focuses on overwhelming his enemies and leaving them off balance. * Anylock-Like many proficient Keyblade Wielders, Tenebris has the power to "unlock" a great many obstacles that would bar his path. The will and guile of each Keyblade Wielder determines the extent of barriers they are able to overcome with this power. Tenebris demonstrates a talent for unlocking the minds of his opponents and allies, gleaning secret thoughts or intentions and even dispelling bouts of amnesia from brains afflicted with trauma or disease. * Keyblade Armor-Tenebris lost his Keyblade Armor due to the unstable nature of his Corruption, the mystical plating instead triggers a terrible transformation in the Keyblade Wielder. Donning this vestment morphs his physiology drastically, making Widowmaker one of the most repulsive and deadly sets of Keyblade Armor, if it can still be called as such. Activating this power transforms Tenebris into a large, muscular abomination, capable of sustained flight in addition to a menagerie of grotesque and terrible abilities, all produced by it's organic weaponry. In this form, Tenebris exhibits brute strength and resistance to damage well in excess of his humanoid form, allowing him to shred and devour his opponents without the need for his Keyblade or magical prowess. To date Widowmaker's only known weakness is intense concentrations of fire. * Keyblade Glider-Tenebris's glider mutated along with his armor, raising many questions on the matter of Keyblades in relation to Corruption. This new machination assumes the form of a human-arachnid hybrid, seeming to be comprised from rusted sheet metal and an unknown organic composition. It's general appearance is one of intense disrepair, sporting notable wear on the inorganic regions of it's body with damaged cables and unidentified liquids escaping from some of the joints. Despite this the Glider, known as Graverobber, still maneuvers with a frightful quickness, skulking unseen on the fringes of most intense conflicts until an opportune moment arises, these openings often result in the horrid automaton infiltrating the battle in order to project jarring, guttural screams from the speakers mounted into the flesh of it's face. This demoralizing action has a primary function of distorting and dispelling most conventional spellcasting in a large radius. The Glider also functions as an effective saboteur, grappling and capturing unsuspecting opponents, particularly those who are already weakened. It is currently unknown where the noises produced by Graverobber originate from, but it has been alleged that the awful device hums in a childlike voice whenever it is not actively engaged in a battle. Precognition-Tenebris possesses the gift of ocular divination, acquired from his as of yet unknown bloodline and passed down directly from his Mother. Due to this Tenebris is often in a state of seeming unhinged, his fragile psyche worn down from years of traumatic visions and hallucinations. This proves to be a mixed blessing however as he is one of the few entities in the realm able to glimpse into the truth surrounding KingdomFall, aiding him in his quest to understand the circumstances of the world. Through the use of this power he has demonstrated the ability to perceive events yet to happen, these visions are often cryptic and insubstantial however, owed to the unpredictable nature of the future. * Augery-Tenebris often utilizes his all-powerful sight to glimpse events of the past or even observe events as they are occurring presently, this form of scrying exacts a toll on his sanity despite being invaluable to the Deciders in their quests. * Truth-Due to his ability to perceive the 'true nature' of his surroundings absolutely, Tenebris is one of the few characters able to actively seek out and acquire the Fragments. This has proven to be his supreme and all encompassing pursuit, the Arbiter convinced that Truth will provide him with the means to save the world. * Perfect Sight-Tenebris utilizes his eyes to perceive the world around him without fail, enabling him to glimpse anything he can perceive in it's 'genuine' form. This can range from seeing through illusions and hallucinations to observing supernatural entities as no one else may be able to truly recognize them, provided Tenebris is consciously attempting to see through any deception. The Arbiter possesses the ability to even detect his acquaintances alignments and energies, the former taking more obscure forms to his perception sometimes. Finally Tenebris can glimpse briefly into the future as a means of self preservation, witnessing the potential outcome of any hazardous instance of person within his line of sight moments before it actually plays out. This power provides him his uncanny reflexes, allowing Tenebris to conserve his stamina in battle and avoid nearly any attack save for those he is not capable of physically evading or stopping. * The World-Tenebris has demonstrated the power to exert his visions onto another person. His first usage of this ability was followed by his apparent demise, not before he plunged his opponent into a subspace of reality under his control however. It is suspected that this ability might have proved more formidable had Abaddon not directly intervened, leaving the Arbiter vulnerable to a fatal blow. Tenebris has learned to control this power following the KingdomFall Crisis, using his vast reserves of Corruption to shape fantastic and indiscernible illusions, convincing enough to plant seeds of doubt into the most hardened enemies, if not ensnare them entirely under false pretenses. The strategic application of this power is undeniable, the only hitch being that Tenebris must make eye contact with his opponent. * The World Over Heaven-The penultimate of Tenebris's visual prowess, using his formidable supply of Corruption to bend and twist the fabric of reality within the mind of his enemy. Once the opponent locks eyes with the Keyblade Wielder, they are thrust into a false reality, a forgotten expanse of subspace the Abomination uses to circumvent time and space both. Once trapped within, Tenebris can freely subjugate the afflicted parties in tandem with his Arma, with mere seconds being perceived as days for the trapped victims. To date, no one exposed to this iteration of The World has survived, succumbing to cardiac arrest in the real world as a result of their mental trauma. This technique is noticeably lack luster whenever utilized on undead or constructs, as fear and pain are crucial components to the efficacy of the attack. * The World Made in Heaven-DA%$XPO-ERR_FALSE/NULL EN&*0------ "Are you there?.....it's so dark..." Trivia * For reasons unknown, Tenebris only began to suffer from visions of the malignant sort after unlocking his power over the Keyblade. * Tenebris' obsession with dragons began with the multitude of storybooks about them his mother would read to him. This is an ironic sentiment since two of his near death experiences were inflicted by pseudo-dragons, the first by Isaac Sterling and the second by a Wraith trapped beneath Kingshold. * Despite knowing that his true age is 23 years, Tenebris often states in jest that his age is actually 5 years, the time since he was struck with amnesia. * Tenebris and Lillith have the largest age gap in their relationship, as Lillith came to exist only partway through the adventures of the Heroes. This particular tidbit suffers from the obvious debate on the conception of Nobodies, but ultimately the two are sound minded, consenting adults. These circumstances aside Tenebris is in fact 23 years older than his wife. * Tenebris possesses an acute unease and distrust of all waterfowl ever since his perilous brush with the Camorra, a criminal enterprise of mafioso comprised entirely of ducks and other closely related avian families. The current whereabouts and motives of the Camorra operatives are unknown at this time. * Tenebris and Lillith are ranked #2 on Mirabelle's Shipping Chart. * Tenebris speaks fluent Draconic, a language he developed from extended periods in the company of mystics and other arcane students, to date he is the only one able to understand Let when the latter uses his mother tongue. * The prehensile limbs possessed by Tenebris and later by his Arma were structurally based on Deinopis, or Ogre Faced Spiders, often touted as an oblong and visually unsettling genus of the species. Incidentally his impressive ocular prowess can be better compared to Salticidae, or Jumping Spiders, known for their sharp eyesight during hunts. * Tenebris is one of the few Heroes currently grappling with alcoholism, though to a much lesser degree. * His visual prowess and it's increasingly devastating iterations are a nod to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, adopting the namesake of Dio Brando's Stand: The World. Category:Characters Category:Deciders Category:Heroes